Going the Distance
by sammauricee
Summary: William Shakespeare wrote it best, "the course of true love never did run smooth." For Lara Jean and Peter, that statement seemed to hold true. But here they were, miles apart, determined to make it work. Follow Peter and Lara Jean's journeys as they navigate through their first year of college and beyond. Told in both Lara Jean and Peter's perspectives.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

 **Disclaimer:** All characters and some dialogue belong to author Jenny Han. This is my interpretation after the final book _Always and Forever, Lara Jean_.

* * *

"I miss you."

"Covey, you just saw me."

Okay, so Peter had a point. I did just see him three hours ago but I couldn't help it. Here I was, sitting in my new dorm at UNC and surrounded by boxes, supposed to be getting excited about my first day of college ... but I couldn't stop missing him. Thank god for Bluetooth.

"Peter, did I make a mistake?" I ask and I can hear him sigh on the other end.

We had this conversation a million times over the summer and every time he reassured me that I was doing the right thing. _Maybe I should have went to William and Mary_ , I think to myself. Then I wouldn't be so far away from him. I knew being apart was going to be hard but I'm three hours in and I'm doubting myself for what feels like the millionth time.

"For the millionth time, you are doing the right thing. I'm not going anywhere Lara Jean ... we have a contract remember?" he replies and I can picture him smirking on the other end.

We did have a contact as he so neatly wrote out in my high school senior yearbook. Peter Kavinsky was not going anywhere and neither was Lara Jean Song Covey. We even signed it like we did with our fact contractual agreement. It feels like just yesterday we were starting our fake relationship and I almost can't believe how much changed in two years.

"I thought a real relationship doesn't have a contract; it was all about trust," I tease.

"You are impossible Covey. Absolutely impossible," he teases back and for the first time in two hour, I don't feel scared. We may be 3 hours and 14 minutes away from each other ( _yes, I timed it down to the second_ ), but he's still my Peter. He was always going to be my Peter, no matter how far away he was.

My thoughts are interrupted, when I see my new roommate lugging her things into our dorm room. _I should probably introduce myself_ , I think to myself. But I just can't bring myself to get off the phone.

"What the hell was that?" I hear on the other end, clearly he has taken notice to the loud banging courtesy of boxes being dropped in the foyer of our dorm room. Our dorm room was nothing like I have imagined. I expected a tiny room with two bed but to my surprise. We had a living area, a small kitchen, and two bedrooms each with their own door for privacy. I don't know how we scored it, but I was grateful we did.

"My new roommate just came through the door. I should probably go introduce myself."

"Oh ... yeah, okay ... yeah, you should do that. Go make friends. I'll talk to you tonight. I love you, Lara Jean," he states his words tug at my heart strings. Who knew one boy could do that?

Damn you, Peter Kavinsky.

"I love you too, Peter Kavinsky."

I'm just about the hang up the phone before Peter's voice stops me.

"Hey, Lara Jean ..." he trails and I wait in anticipation for what's about to come next.

"Yeah."

"I miss you too."

* * *

God, I missed her.

Leaving her there like that, with tears welling in her eyes as I said my final goodbye before my drive back to Virginia, nearly killed me. I hated to think about her crying and I hated feeling like I was the one who caused it. I wish I could just tell her to come back to Virginia with me, help her figure something out just so she would be close to me. But that wasn't fair.

Lara Jean Song Covey deserves the world and who was I, Peter Grant Kavinsky, to take that away from her?

I still remember when I confronted her about her letter in junior year and telling her it was never going to happen. _God Kavinsky, you idiot_ , I think to myself. I couldn't remember my life without Lara Jean and I didn't even want to think about where I'd be if I didn't have her.

She made everything better. She listened when I talked about my dad leaving and how he was trying to re-enter my life. She was also kind to my family and always made me feel accepted into hers. She even broke up with me just so I could have the college experience she thought I deserved.

Our relationship has never been easy but damn, has it been worth it. Lara Jean Song Covey is my first real love and I will stop at nothing to make her my last.

"Yo, scrub ... five minutes," I hear the lacrosse team captain yell taking me out of my thoughts about Lara Jean and our _possible_ future. I think his name is Tyler but honestly, I'm not sure. All I know is he did would be doing this every Sunday and if I'm honest it's irritating. I want to win as much as the next guy but Sundays are a day of relaxation. They're _my_ day of relaxation.

Sighing, I sling my lacrosse gym bag over my shoulder. Maybe this will take my mind off Lara Jean.

Yeah, like that would happen.

* * *

My new roommate is better than I had anticipated.

Her name is Cassandra but she advised me to call her Cass ... Cassandra made her feel like she was in trouble. Her words, not mine. She's a petite girl with long blonde hair, which I'm pretty sure is dyed.

I only know this because he roots are a lot darker than the rest of her hair and Kitty told me that this was a sure fire way to know the difference between real and "fake" hair. I don't why Kitty notices these things but then again, Kitty's always had a keen eye for detail.

Cassandra is from Nashville, Tennessee and has a great southern accent. She's studying communication and media studies. She wants to be a journalist and even just from the way she spoke, she seems like she's a great writer for how eloquent she is. Cass also has a great sarcastic sense of humor, which I can relate too. Not to mention, she's super pretty.

Overall, from the two hours I spent talking to her, I think she's going to be a pretty great roommate and maybe even a great friend. I made a mental note to tell Peter about her when I speak to him tonight.

Cass asked me a lot of questions too. I told her all about my family and our dog Jaime Fox-Pickle and about high school. I told her I was majoring in English Literature. She also knows about Peter. The whole story about Peter.

"So wait ... you're telling me you wrote five letters to all the boys you had a crush on, and one of those boys was your sister's ex-boyfriend. Then your little sister sent out your letters, which got to Peter, who you started a fake relationship with you to get back at his ex. But then you and Peter fell for each other?" she asks in awe.

I nod my head.

"You, Lara Jean Covey, are badass. I think we're going to be great friends," she says with a smile on her face.

And for the first time in five hours, Cass and I becoming friends was the only thing I was sure of.

* * *

I should have never underestimated the level of college lacrosse.

Throwing my gym bag down, I plop onto my bed. I'm exhausted and every part of my body aches. This is not how I wanted to spend a Sunday afternoon but this is college level lacrosse and if I want to prove that I deserve to be on the team then I'd have to put in the work.

I lied in bed wondering what Lara Jean was doing. Was she getting along with her new roommate? Did she stop missing me yet? I tried to wipe the thought from my mind. I'm sure Lara Jean missed me as much as I missed her.

My thoughts are interrupted when I hear my cell phone ring beside me. Groaning in pain, I reach over to grab it from my nightstand and look at the screen. _Just like clockwork_ , I think to myself as I hit the answer button.

"Hi babe," I say into the phone and even without her saying a word, I know she's blushing.

"Hello handsome. How was lacrosse practice?"

"You know the usual. Tiring, long, painful. What about you? How's the new roommate?"

"She's so cool Peter. Her name is Cassandra and she kind of reminds me of Chris. We're actually going to a freshman mixer tonight ..." she says and I quickly cut her off.

"Woah, woah, woah. Did I hear that right? You, Lara Jean Song Covey, are going to a freshman mixer tonight? Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?" I tease and I hear her giggle on the other end.

"I didn't want to go, obviously, but Cass demanded that I go. She said our friendship depended on it. I have no idea what that means but I think she just needs a wing something or another? What do you call it?" she asks and I chuckle. It was one of the things I love about her, how naïve she could be.

"You mean wing woman."

"Yeah!" she exclaims, "that's what you call it. Anyway, I figure its college and I did promise everyone that I would try to engage in the college experience. So, I thought this was the best place to start," she explains.

"Well I think it's great you're getting out there Covey. I just wish I was there with you at your first college party."

"Me too. College doesn't feel right without you." Her voice becomes sad and I do everything in my power to change it. She deserves the college experience with or without me there.

"Yeah, I know but just think about how many great stories we're going to have to talk about when we see each other next. We'll see each other before your know it. I promise," I say trying to sound as optimistic as possible.

"Yeah, you're right ..." her voices trails and I'm praying for just a few more seconds to hear her voice. My wish is granted when I hear more words leave her lips.

"Listen I should start getting ready for the mixer. I just wanted to call in case I didn't get a chance to say goodnight. So I guess this is goodnight. I love you, Peter."

"Goodnight. Send me pictures and have fun okay. I love you too."

And just like that the line goes dead. I lean my head back against my headrest. I really hope this long distance thing gets easier. Because right now, I'm suffering.

* * *

 **Hello fellow readers. I'd like to take this opportunity to introduce myself. My name is Samantha but you can all call me Sam. Please know that all your feedback is appreciated. This is my first time writing FanFiction in over five years, so please be kind as I'm just getting back into the swing of things. I love comments and personal messages so never hesitate to message me. I hope you've loved the first chapter and please know there is more story to come.**

 **There may be time jumps and things in between but I really want to explore all the dynamics of Lara Jean and Peter's relationship. I'll work my way through key moments of their first year of college. Once we've reached the end of that point. I may do more time jumps into the future. I'm still mapping out the course of their story.**

 **Thanks again everyone. Looking forward to hearing from all of you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

"I am not letting you leave _our_ dorm room like that," Cassandra yells to me for the tenth time tonight.

My lips turn into a pout as she begins to rummaging through my closet. "What's wrong with this outfit? You're making me think I have terrible style."

"LJ, you do not have terrible style. You're everyday style, from what I can see, is fabulous but this is our first college mixer. You got to come out swinging," she replies before trailing off again, "look, I know what it's like to feel invisible in high school. This is our chance to do it all over again. So what do you say we stick together? You might actually have fun."

Cass had a good point. This was my chance to start over and be less invisible; I could get more involved and meet new people. At least that's what Margot said.

Margot told me that meeting new people and getting involved is what really helped her deal with homesickness. The more time she stayed busy, the less time she thought about coming home and the less time she thought about her breakup with Josh, even though she would never admit that to me. I couldn't even imagine what she was going through back then. She was miles away from home and nursing a broken heart.

I began to think about Peter and I. I couldn't imagine what it would have been like if I had stuck to my decision about breaking up with Peter before college. I think that would have hurt more than being miles apart from him now.

Who would I have called about my first day of classes, the new friends I made or the new experiences I was having? It wouldn't have felt right without him. I guess that's how Margot and I are different.

She can bounce back from a broken heart where I can't even fathom it.

"Okay, you've got a deal," I say to Cassandra and I can see a small, giddy smile begin to form on her face, "but I have conditions."

"Of course you do. What are they?"

"We don't separate, we don't get too drunk, and you have to help me with my hair and makeup. Deal?" I ask, sticking out my hand for her to shake.

She grasps my hand firmly and shakes. "You got yourself a deal, LJ. Peter is going to lose his shit when he sees your makeover."

* * *

After getting off the phone with Lara Jean, a few of the lacrosse guys rounded everyone up for a kegger that was taking place on the grounds. With Lara Jean at her mixer, this was a great opportunity for me to bond with the team. Get to know them a little better. Besides, my roommate had yet to move in and I could use the distraction.

Grabbing my bomber jacket off the edge of my chair, I headed down the stairs of my dorm and down the steps towards the Grounds. I can still remember the night Lara Jean and I were here after Gabe's party, talking about all the fun facts and stuff we were going to do here at UVA. Except now, it was just about all the stuff I was going to do at UVA that I'd have to write to her about in my letters.

I sit down on the steps, soaking in my surroundings. I had finally made it to UVA and I was miserable. I knew I shouldn't be but this wasn't how it was supposed to go. Normally, I would be the life of the party, but all I wanted was Lara Jean to be sitting in between my legs with her arms on my thighs and her head leaning on my cheat on the steps, watching the other students get too wasted and making fools of themselves. I knew Lara Jean would laugh at that; she always found it funny when it was other people making the mistakes.

"You look like you could use a drink," I hear a familiar voice from beside me say. I take myself out of my thoughts long enough to face the person offering me a beer-filled red solo cup. I stare at the person in disbelief.

"Come on Kavinsky, I didn't poison it," he states as he thrusts the cup into my hands, "mind if I sit?"

"They're free steps Sanderson. Do what you want," I state before taking a sip from my cup. The last person I thought I would see is Josh Sanderson. The Josh Sanderson who kissed _my_ girlfriend. And yes, even two years later, I'm still pissed about it. Sanderson is lucky he moved away to school last year so I didn't have to see him. Except now we go to the same college and right now there is no way to avoid him.

"Look Kavinsky," he begins and I do my best to look unbothered by his presence, "you and I don't have the best track record. I get that. But I want you to know that, that kiss between Lara Jean and I should have never happened. And I'm really sorry man."

"Whatever."

"It's not whatever. I guess I was jealous. Lara Jean was my best friend before you ever came into the picture. So when you and her stated dating or fake dating at the time, I was hurt. I had just lost Margot and then I felt like I was losing Lara Jean and then I got her letter ..." _Yeah Sanderson, I know how the story goes_.

"Sanderson, get to the point."

"I know you miss her," well, that's a given, "so if you ever want to go see her. I can always drive you and I'd love to see Lara Jean. I'm renting out a condo down the street so if you want to hang out or anything just let me know."

He's extending an olive branch as Lara Jean puts it. But I'm not buying it. "What makes you think that I would hang out with you?"

He rolls his eyes at my response. "Well for starters, the Peter Kavinksy I know would be in the middle of that crowd being the obnoxious centre of attention. But you're not. You're sitting her, all by yourself, people watching. Listen, my offer stands man. You know where to find me."

 _Lara Jean would be pretty disappointed in your right now Kavinsky_ , I think to myself as Josh begins his trek down the stairs. He did apologize and he did mean a lot to Lara Jean. As much as I hated to admit it, I kind of owed him one. If Lara Jean hadn't jumped me in the hallway to avoid him after the whole letter fiasco, our whole relationship would have never started. Maybe it was time to bury the hatchet.

"Hey Sanderson," I yell and I watch him turn around carefully, "what's your beer pong game like?"

* * *

I stared at myself in the full length mirror and holy shit, did I look good. After rummaging through my closet for over an hour, Cass had pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans, which I'm pretty sure were Margot's, and an off the shoulder, cream coloured top.

My makeup was flawless. It was natural but had just enough so you could see that effort was actually put into it. I decided to keep my hair down. Peter always loved my hair down.

"I do great work," Cass bragged she placed her hands on my shoulders and rested her head right next to mine.

"Are you sure you're in the right career field because you have a gift." I'm still in awe. She made me look like me but an older me. She made me look like college student Lara Jean Song Covey.

"I didn't have to do much. A little eyeliner, mascara, some contouring and you're good to go. Now come on, let's take a selfie!" she states as she grabs my phone, opens the camera, and holds it high in the air. She pursing her lips into a duck face while I stand next to her with a grin. Who knew a little makeup could make someone feel so confident?

"Alright, send it to your boy toy and let's get the hell outta here. We got our first college party to attend!"

Chuckling, I send the photo to Peter with the caption, 'here's the new roomie.' I send a final I miss you text before locking my phone. I really hope he's having some fun tonight too.

* * *

Turns out Sanderson isn't half bad at beer pong. We've played three games thus far and haven't lost once. Even the guys on the team seem pretty impressed by our skills.

With another game of beer pong over, I see Josh reaching to reorganize the cups into formation. I lean in to help him but hear my phone ping. Stuffing my hand inside my pocket, I pull out my phone to see two text messages from Lara Jean. She should be at her party by now.

Is she okay?

Did something happen?

Swiping open my phone, I look down and see the image of her and her new roommate. _Damn, she looks sexy_ , I think to myself. I should be relieved that nothing bad is happening but seeing her look like that, made me wish I wasn't three hours away.

"Kavinsky, you ready?" I hear Josh call before turning his attention over to me. He catches a quick glimpse at phone with the photo of Lara Jean and her new roommate catching his attention.

"Who's that girl with Lara Jean?" he asks.

"Her new roommate Cassandra."

"She's hot."

"They're going to a mixer tonight. I'm just going to text her back real quick. Why don't you start without me?" I say to him. I see him shrug his shoulders before turning back to the table.

Within seconds, I'm sending a response back to Lara Jean:

 _Damn baby, you look sexy. But you know you're beautiful all the time ... right? Say hey to the new roomie for me. Really looking forward to meeting her. I miss you too._

I pause for a second before sending the next message:

 _Oh and in case you forgot ... I love you xo_

Locking my screen, I turn back to the table and grab the ping pong ball. I glance across the table to the other players.

"Yo, we doing this or what?"

* * *

 **Wow! What can I say ... I've received so many amazing messages of support for this story! Seriously. You guys are absolutely incredible. Your kind comments and feedback is so greatly appreciated. I will do my absolute best to get these chapters out as fast as I can. But I'm quite the perfectionist and spend about half the time, rewriting and adding things in.**

 **I just wanted to thank everyone for favouriting, commenting, and following this story. I really hope to not let you all down. Here's to hoping that news of a movie sequel comes soon!**

 **Until we meet again readers.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Homecoming.

A tradition where students, alumni, the town and faculty come together for a week of festivities. For me, this week was something I looked forward to, even before being a student at UVA. Lara Jean and I talked about it all the time but that was before everything changed.

I hadn't seen her in a month and it was damn near killing me. Sure, we talked on the phone every day, sometimes _twice_ a day, and we texted each other all the time. But it wasn't the same. I just wanted to hold her, kiss her, tell her I loved her in person, and so many other things. I miss the way she shoots me an unamused look when I say something stupid or made an inappropriate joke, the way she tapped her foot through every horror movie anticipating the next jump scare, and the way her brow kinked when confused.

School was a great distraction and the last month had flown relatively quickly thanks to lacrosse practices, exhibition games, classes, parties, visiting my family and the Coveys, and hanging out with Josh and some of the guys on the team. I always had a story to tell Lara Jean and she always had a story to tell me. This wasn't the ideal situation but it was working.

"Soooo ... are you excited for your first, official college lacrosse game?"

I had been so deep in my thoughts, that I hadn't even noticed the comfortable silence we had fallen into. Homecoming for both of us began tomorrow, with Friday being the big game.

"Sorry just got lost in my head for a second but yeah, I'm excited but also pretty nervous. Please don't let the team know that," I tell her. I can hear her slight chuckle on the other end.

"You're secret is safe with me. I'm sorry I can't be there."

I heard it in her voice, she feels bad. But with the no car rule for freshmen, the Coveys being away for the weekend, and the number of practices I couldn't miss, there was no way she would be able to make it down. I would have given anything to see her but we knew seeing each other is going to be harder.

"Hey it's okay. Thanksgiving will be here before you know." I try to keep my voice tone optimistic. I knew that if she heard any disappointment, it would just upset her more.

* * *

Cassandra walks through the door just as I hang up the phone with Peter. Between study sessions, after school activities, and classes, we haven't seen much of each other in the last month. She plops down next to me and sighs heavily.

"I am so over school," she states as she attempts to stick her hand in my popcorn bowl. I swat her hand away playfully and she fiends hurt.

"You realize we've only been in school for like a month right?"

"Nooo, you don't say," she states sarcastically.

"Guess we're both having pretty crappy days then."

"What's up buttercup? Tell Cassie what's wrong," she teases before grabbing a handful of popcorn and popping, more like shoving it into her mouth.

I lean my head back against the couch. I feel awful. It's his first game of the season, and homecoming, and I can't be there with him. We talked about this all the time and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed. For years, I looked forward to homecoming at UVA. I remember all the times I went with dad, Margot, and Kitty. I even remember the times I went with my mom.

"Peter has his first lacrosse game this Friday and I just really wanted to be there," I begin, "I know it's stupid but I feel like he's disappointed and he doesn't say anything to avoid hurting my feelings."

"Soooo let's go." Cassandra states matter-of-factly. She made it sound so easy.

"How are we going to get there? By the time I finish class on Friday, busing would take too long. My dad can't pick us up because he, Kitty, and Trina are out of town this weekend. Peter has practice all week."

"I can drive," she states with the shrug of her shoulders.

"With what car?" I muse.

"Well ... what if I told you that I persuaded the Dean of the university to let me have a car in exchange for complete and utter silence?"

"You've had a car this whole time and didn't tell me?" I'm in shock. If this was a cartoon, my jaw would have hit the floor.

"I was sworn to secrecy. Look, I'm not going to get into my persuasion methodology. The point is that you want to see Peter, I want to have fun and see hot boys, and you finish class at 1 on Friday. I think it's a full proof plan." Her statement is so matter-of-fact and I don't even know what to say.

"You'd really do that for me?" I ask.

'LJ, you're my friend. Scratch that, you're my best friend here. Of course I would do it for you. That's what friends are for right?"

That's what friends were for indeed.

* * *

"What do you mean Lara Jean's not coming? I thought you guys had it all worked out."

"She just can't make it. By the time she finishes class, the bus ride would take too long. Plus the Coveys' are away this weekend. It's whatever," I tell Josh as I bit into my lunch. For the record, these meal plan lunches suck.

"You can lie to Lara Jean all you want but you're not going to lie to me, bro. We don't have to talk about it but it's not whatever," Josh says. I watch as he proceeds to eat his lunch and I can tell he's dropping the conversation.

 _We don't have to talk about it but it's not whatever_.

Lara Jean told me that once, when we were at the diner after Gabe's party. I didn't want to talk about my dad, I didn't want to talk about how much his leaving hurt me, but Lara Jean saw right through me. She always did. Even in our fake relationship, she knew me better than I knew myself.

If I had to pin-point a moment where I knew I was in love with Lara Jean Song Covey, it was in the moment. The moment when she listened to me instead of talking over me. The moment I could pore my heart out using as little words as possible and she never passed judgement. Lara Jean Song Covey understood me better than anyone. That was the moment I knew I was irrevocably in love with her.

"You're right," I say as Josh looks up from his lunch, "it's not whatever. I miss her but I knew what I was getting myself into when she went to UNC and I know she'll be live streaming the game."

"You really do love her."

"More than anything."

* * *

In my entire time at UNC, a school day had never felt as long as this one. It felt like the clock was mocking me when I looked at it. When it felt like an hour had gone by, it was only five minutes. I was anxious to see him. It felt like so long since I last saw him, even though we Facetimed each other every night. But Facetime is nothing compared to in-person.

* * *

My last class finished early and Cassandra had met me outside. We had packed the car early this morning before I started class. Cass had gone to pick up some snacks and drinks for the road. I offered to pitch for gas but she flat out refused:

"You bringing me to see a field of hot boys is enough."

That was her answer when I brought up the conversation. I didn't know how hot boys was the equivalent to gas, but hey, who was I to complain? I slid into the front seat and threw my backpack into the back seat. Even for a road trip, she looked stylish.

"You ready to get this road trip started LJ?" she asks in excitement. I echo her excitement with an over-enthusiastic head nod. I couldn't wait to be back in Virginia. But I also couldn't wait to see Peter!

Sticking the key in the ignition, her car roared to life. Before I knew it, we fell into conversation, talking about classes, boys, fashion, and the clubs we had joined.

"Can I ask you a question?" I equip.

"What's on your mind LJ," she states, never taking her eyes off the open highway.

"I know you said you couldn't say anything but how did you manage to get a car on campus in your freshman year?"

I knew I probably shouldn't have asked but I was curious. The policy for cars, specifically for freshman, was so strict. She chews her bottom lip.

"Alright. Before I tell, I need you to promise me that you won't look at me like a victim or tell a sing soul."

"Of course."

"When I was a sophomore, my mom was diagnosed with leukemia. It came as a complete shock to all of us. She lived such a healthy lifestyle. Don't get me wrong, she cooked terrible, deep fried meals for us but she ate healthy and exercised daily. When she was diagnosed, she didn't talk about it. She just went on with her daily life and vowed to beat it.

She went through aggressive chemo and radiation. She was in and out of the hospital all the time but she always kept this amazing spirit. It also helped that she was religious and believed that God had a plan for her ... no matter what. But the chemo and radiation didn't work and it was only a matter of time. She lived with it for two years, with no signs of slowly down. So when I applied to UNC and got in, the Dean let me have my car to be able to go see her but she died a month before the semester started."

I sit there in shock. She never talked about her mom before.

"I emailed the Dean about her passing but he told me that I should have the car in case my family needed me. You are the only person who knows the truth. I don't mention it in the event that I have to tell people my tragic tale. I just don't want it to define me, you know?"

Of course I knew. I had the same experience when my mother died. Everyone looking at you like you're the victim. No one really knowing what to say around you or how to act. I wasn't Lara Jean Song Covey anymore. I was the girl who lost her mom.

"I get it. It was the same thing that happened to me when my mom died. You're secret is safe with," I reply.

"Thank you," I can hear the sincerity in her voice, "I guess we both have secrets to keep. Now ... enough of this sad talk! We're on a road trip! Crank up that playlist girl!"

And crank up the playlist I did.

* * *

 **Wow guys, it's been a minute huh? Firstly, I owe you all a huge apology. I never meant to go so long without updating but alas, life gets in the way sometimes! I also have been carefully trying to map this story out and the direction I want to go in. Call me a perfectionist but I want to give you guys the best story possible! As you all can guess, homecoming will be in two, maybe three, parts. Then there will be another time jump. We still have to see Peter visit Lara Jean! I'm very excited to continue this story. I hope you're still all with me!**

 **You guys know what to do. If you like (or love) this story please follow it and leave a comment. I love all your beautiful thoughts and opinions. It makes me want to update quicker for you guys. Also know that I am going to try to write as many chapters as I can this weekend to give you guys more frequent updates. You all are holding a special place in my hearts. Your words mean everything and they are valid!**

 **All the love,**

 **Sam**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Come on Lara Jean. Pick up, pick up, pick up!"

I groan in frustration. I've called her at least three times now and she hasn't answered her phone. This wasn't like her, not usually anyways. I knew she finished class at 1 and it was nearly seven and she hasn't answered her phone once nor has she called me back.

I'm starting to panic. _Where the hell is she?_ I think to myself. There's no way she wouldn't call me back before the most important game of my college career. That wasn't Lara Jean, she wouldn't do something like that. She knew how nervous, scratch that, how nervous I am for the game tonight. The whole town is here. People from high school are here! Where the hell was she?

"Yo scrub, five minutes," my captain yells at me. Even after a month of countless practices and exhibition games, I'm still the scrub. It's probably because I'm the only freshman to make the varsity team and first-string. Every other freshman was either benched or second-string.

"I'm coming!" I yell back. I have no time for his shit right now. I need to know where Lara Jean is. I try her cell once more. Straight to voicemail. I hope she's okay.

She has to be ... right?

* * *

"Cass come on, Josh is waiting for us," I yell to her from about five feet away. The game is about to start in ten minutes and we're nowhere near the field. I was anxious now. I've had to ignore Peter's calls four times in a row. At least Josh knew I was here, even though I had sworn him to secrecy.

"Alright, I'm coming! Jesus woman, you in a rush or something?" Cass asks coolly as she points her car remote towards the car. The car beeps in response.

"That's not funny!" I reply as I hug my leather jacket into me. The road trip hadn't taken nearly as long as I thought it would. We managed to head back to my house to change, do our makeup, and drop off our overnight bags. Since we decided to stay the weekend, we decided we would stay at my place while my family was out of town. With my father's permission of course.

"LJ, I was kidding. Besides Peter doesn't even know you're here yet and may I say he is gonna lose his shit when he sees you. I truly am a fashion guru!" Leave it to Cass to be modest.

She had been right though, she truly did work some magic. After a month of knowing her, I've learned one thing when it comes to fashion little pieces make all the difference. My wardrobe wasn't terrible but this was a welcomed improvement. I felt different. I felt like college Lara Jean. I get to dress however I wanted to.

I knew exactly where to find the field and within moments, I see Josh standing next to the bleachers. The exact spot where he told us to meet him. He looked different. Not a bad different, a good different. He looked older and his hair was longer and curlier than I remembered. College was definitely changing all of us.

He catches my eyes and within seconds a smile spreads across his face. Josh was my first boy friend. Notice the space between boy and friend. If it wasn't for my infatuation for him, I would have never started dating Peter. I would have never fallen in love with Peter and that is something I would always be indebted to him and Kitty for that matter.

"Lara Jean!" he cries and in seconds were hugging. I missed my best friend.

"Josh! It's so good to see you. I feel like it's been forever!"

"That's because it has! God, you look different. Not a bad different, a good different. I can't believe you're here."

"Honestly, me neither. All credit to this one," I saw as I point to Cass behind me, "Josh meet Cassandra. Cassandra meet Josh." I can see it in his eyes, he's crushing on her.

"Ah lucky number five it's nice to meet you. Call me Cass," she says sticking out her hand. I can tell Josh is nervous, he probably didn't anticipate that I would tell her the full, real story about my letters.

"Yeah," he says as he lets go of her hand and rubs the back of his neck nervously, "that would be me. It's nice to meet you too. Should we go find some seats?"

As we walk to through the bleachers, one thought crosses my mind. _I can't wait to see him_.

* * *

 _Come on Kavinsky, get your head in the game_. I think to myself. If I was being honest, my mind has been elsewhere today. I still hadn't heard from Lara Jean and I tuned out about ninety percent of coach's spiel. I didn't care though. I was too worried about Lara Jean.

As we made our way towards the field, I could help but take in how different everything felt. This wasn't what I was used to. I didn't have a whole states' hopes and dreams riding on my shoulders in high school. Lacrosse was the third-largest sporting event at UVA and nearly everyone in the state had come out to see the home opener. The stadium was bigger, the crowd was large and I wanted more than anything to just see her there. I knew she was live streaming it but it wasn't the same. She should have been here!

I watch as the ball is tossed up in the air signalling the opening of the match. _Put your game face on Kavinsky, your girl is watching_ , I think as I throw myself into the game. Coach wasn't kidding when he said college lacrosse was much more intense. But as the clock wound down, I felt more into my element. I had this, I knew I did.

I'd win this for Lara Jean. I'd win every game for her.

* * *

"Come on Peter," I mutter under my breath as one minute remained on the clock. The score was tied and it was all or nothing.

"Lara Jean, if you want to catch Peter after the game. You better head to the side of the bleachers now," Josh reminds me and I almost can't bring myself to move. One minute with a tied game. I pick my bag up off the floor, my eyes never leaving the field. I didn't want to miss anything.

I hurry through the stands and run down the steps. Thankfully I was still about to watch the game from the sideline. The ref throws up the ball with easy, UVA in possession. I suck in a breath, silently praying for a victory. "Come on, come on, come on," I mutter to myself. Peter is near the goal. The ball is being thrown in his direction. He catches it with ease. Thirty seconds. His arm winds back, one swift movement and ...

IT'S IN!

The crowd erupts in cheers as Peter's team begins to pile on top of him in victory. There was no way I could have missed this. UVA has won their first home game with my boyfriend scoring the winning shot.

I watch as the team begins to walk off the field, Peter trailing behind. I see him from a distance, head bent down, helmet in hand. He walking slowly, tired from the game he just played. He's being congratulated left, right and centre. Cheerleaders trying to capture his attention. He's unfazed by it all and walks towards the dressing room. I lean up against the side of the bleachers, it's now or never Covey. Just as he steps towards me, I utter the words I've been dying to say all day.

"Looking good out there Kavinsky."

* * *

"Looking good out there Kavinsky."

It was a voice I couldn't miss. The voice I had been waiting to hear from all day. I look up in shock. No, there was no way she was here. There was no way I was staring at her in her cute outfit, her hair tied back with a ribbon in UVA colours. There was no way she was here.

"What you too cool to give your girlfriend a kiss?" she asks, a playful smirking gracing her lips.

I drop my helmet without a thought, my lips crashing into hers hungrily. _Fuck I missed her. I missed this._ As I pulled away from the kiss, I grabbed her in a hug and spun her around. She was here and she was real.

"What are you doing here? Is this why you didn't answer my calls?" I ask and she nods her head.

"I couldn't tell you I was coming. It would ruin the surprise."

"God, I fucking missed you," I say breathlessly, leaning my forehead on top of hers, "how did you get here?"

"I think I can answer that. Sorry to break up the little love fest. I just wanted to meet the infamous Peter Kavinsky," a girl says who I think to be Lara Jean's roommate.

"Peter meet Cass. Cass meet Peter," Lara Jean says and I could literally hug the crap out of this girl.

"It's nice to put a face to the boy that LJ can't stop talking about. I hope you don't mind that I tagged along too."

"If you bring her here, you can come anytime you want," I say, sliding my hand into Lara Jean's tiny one.

"Careful what you wish for Kavinsky. I will take you up on that offer." She shoots me a wink. This Cass girl has a quick wit about her so I knew we'd get along. It, also, felt good knowing that Lara Jean had someone like Cass to hang out with. I was just grateful she wasn't staying locked up in her dorm room.

"Anyway ... Josh and I were talking and he's offered to show me around campus," she says smoothly.

"I did?" Josh asks. I watched as Cassandra elbows him in the ribs.

"Right," he says finally taking the hint, "Right I did." God Sanderson could be so dense sometimes.

"So we're going to go just text me when you guys know where the party is," Cass remarks backing away slowly, grabbing Josh's jacket in the process to follow her lead. I hear Lara Jean laugh next to me at her roommate's antics. God, I missed her laugh.

"Alone at last," I say huskily, leaning down to kiss her. She pushes me back slightly.

"You need a shower," she remarks with a laugh.

"Wait for me," I plead and she nods her head. This would be the quickest shower I've ever had.

* * *

 **And here is another update for you all. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter so I hope you guys enjoyed it! Did you guys love that Lara Jean and Peter finally reunited. I know I did! As always I'd love to hear your feedback. So you know what to do, make sure to leave a comment if you love the story and share your thoughts. I always take everything into consideration.**

 **Until next time readers, all the love.**

 **Sam**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

It felt nice to walk to the UVA campus, hand in hand with Peter. It was everything I imagined homecoming to be. The campus is far from quiet with the cool fall breeze engulfing us; twinkling lights scattered throughout the campus. I couldn't believe I was here. I spent months worrying that I would never get to see it. Never get to experience it with Peter. But here I was, hand in hand with the boy I loved taking in my first homecoming weekend; a weekend I thought I would miss when I didn't get accepted.

"What you thinking about Covey?" he knows me so well.

"I'm just thinking how lucky I am to have a friend like Cass. She didn't have to bring me here, but she did and she brought me home to you. I just feel really lucky to have this moment, especially with you." He kisses the side of my head and it's the first time I feel at home. I know he feels it too. Even if it was only for the weekend, it was better than nothing. I missed him. The way he smelled, the way he laughed. I missed all of it.

"I have to head up to my dorm before we head to the party. Did you wanna come with me or did you want to meet Cass and Josh?"

"Is _the_ Peter Kavinsky, all state college lacrosse player, asking me to go to his dorm room with him? I think I'm blushing," I say jokingly. Peter shakes his head and musters up a tiny laugh.

"You're the only girl I want to bring up to my dorm room," he jokes back and I smack him playfully on the shoulder.

"What?" he replies feigning hurt, holding his shoulder "that was fucking romantic."

"Oh yeah, king of romance. Whatever would I do without you?" I fake swoon, my hand flying to my heart. I'm teasing him and he knows it. He lets go of my hand and turns to face me; his left eyebrow kinks. Peter only ever did that when he felt challenged. I kink my eyebrow in response and purse my lips. _Game on Kavinsky_.

"Oh so you want romance huh?" he challenges as he leans towards me, my breath catching in my throat. I always thought Peter was handsome, but when he does something like this he's a whole new level of sexy. We inch closer to each out, our lips only a few inches apart. I'm on my tip-toes trying to reach Peter's height. These are the moments that I craved and missed with him. I was ready to get lost in our own little world.

I'm taken out of my thoughts when I feel my feet lifting off the ground. In one swift motion, Peter has successful threw me over his shoulder.

"Peter Grant Kavinsky, put me down," I yell.

"No chance in hell Covey. Besides, you think I'm going to make out with my girlfriend in front of all these people. Don't want anyone getting any ideas."

God, I love this boy.

* * *

Covey's been draped over my shoulder the entire way up to my dorm. She's kicking and screaming about how this is all embarrassing but I don't care; she's the one making the scene. We pass two girls in the stairwell who throw me a few questionable looks. Grinning, I begin to take the stairs two at a time, Lara Jean hollering all the way up about wanting to be put down. You think she would have given up after a while, but when had Lara Jean ever given up on anything without a fight?

I successfully manage to open the door to my dorm room, securely keeping one arm wrapped around Lara Jean's legs to keep her from falling. I knew my roommate wouldn't be around; he never was. Connor was a nice guy but a definite stoner. He tried to deny it when I asked him, but he reeked of pot ... all the damn time. I have to keep a bottle of Febreeze beside my bed just to keep the smell at bay! I shut the door firmly behind me and set Lara Jean – gently might I add – onto the floor. Judging by the unimpressed look on her face and her arms cross over her chest, I know she's not thrilled that I carried her over my shoulder.

"Aww come on Covey, don't be mad," I coo as I place a chaste kiss on her cheek. Her exterior softens and I'm pleased. I knew she couldn't stay mad at me for long.

"You're lucky you're cute," she replies before glancing around my room. I watch her intently. Even though it's a small room, she takes a look at everything in fine detail. She's silent as she explores and I can't take my eyes off her. It's only been a month but she looks the same and different. Her style and makeup is different, which seems to have Cass written all over it. But she's still the inquisitive Lara Jean, who jumped me in the school hallway.

"I can't believe you have this picture," she says, holding up the photo from her Sixteen Candles inspired birthday. Of course I have that picture; it's one of my favourite pictures of us with the exception of the photo of the two of us dancing at her dad's wedding, which Trina gave me the first week that Lara Jean had been gone.

"Of course I have it. It's one of my favourite pictures of us," I say. My arms wrap around her waist and I rest my head on her shoulder. She beams as she notices the other stuff on my desk. It's mostly stuff she's given me or pictures of us. I like to look at it when I study. It makes it feel like she's with me.

She turns around slowly to face me, a grin spread right across her face. Her arms snake their way around my neck. She looks up at me and says, "you have a Lara Jean desk." I know she's teasing me again. I place a kiss on her forehead.

"You're my number one girl. Of course I have a Lara Jean desk."

"Kiss me like you missed me Kavinsky."

* * *

It feels like Peter and I have been kissing for hours, when really it's only been _maybe_ five minutes. I told him to kiss me like he missed me but I didn't think it would actually feel different. I've been with Peter for nearly two years and he's never kissed me like this. It's urgent and in one swift motion, we're in his bed; Peter on top of me kissing me passionately. I kiss him back with the same urgency. I really, really missed him and I suddenly felt ready to go all the way with Peter. But did I really want my first time to be in his dorm room? _Oh suck it up Covey, you know you want this_ , my inner goddess screams. Maybe Kitty was right about this whole inner goddess thing.

Peter's lips leave mine and makes their way towards my neck as I'm deep in thought, this was something Peter always did. _Take the lead girl_ , my inner goddess roars and I find my hands sliding Peter's shirt up. His lips are off my neck and he retreats away from me slightly. He staring at me, his eyes trying to search mine for an answer.

"Lara Jean ..." he trails.

"Yes." I'm breathless, he's so handsome.

"Are you sure about this? Because I don't want you doing something you're not ready for."

"Peter, it's okay. It's just a shirt right?" I reply and I see him contemplate for the briefest of seconds. Without a thought, I grab Peter's shirt once more and throw it over his head. I marvel at him for a moment. Peter always looked good shirtless but damn, those extra practices have done the boy good.

"You like what you see?" he asks. I don't even have time to reply as his lips are back on my neck, his hand rising up my shirt slowly. This moment is what I want. To be here with Peter in our own little world, maybe this is what it meant to be ready. I loved Peter and even if we ever broke up, I don't think I'd ever regret it. He was the first boy I loved and the first boy who loved me. How could that ever be a regret?

I'm interrupted from my thoughts, when the door swings open. Peter stops abruptly, looking over his shoulder to see his roommate standing in the doorway. I shield my face, trying to stop the laughter from coming. Of course this would happen to Peter and I!

"Dude, fucking seriously," I hear Peter yell as the boy mutters a quick sorry for the intrusion and shuts the door behind him. The second the door closes, I burst into a fit of laughter. You'd think this would be the most embarrassing thing to happen to me, but after the hot tub video in junior year, this was a walk in the park.

"Covey this isn't funny. That fucker is never here. The one time I wish he wouldn't come back he does!" I laugh even harder. Finally, even Peter can't help but laugh as well and we both lie in his bed, hysterically laughing at the events that have just unfolded. Maybe this time it wasn't meant to happen, but that didn't mean we couldn't keep trying.

* * *

I swear to God, I'm going to kill Conner. The one _fucking_ time I need him gone, he shows up. I mean it is his room too but still. I'm glad Lara Jean can find the humor in all of this especially after our hot tub rendezvous was leaked in junior year. Since that video leaked, she shied away from any sort of public display of affection, but tonight I saw a whole new Lara Jean and if I'm honest it was kind of hot.

"Peter, did you hear what I said?" she states softly and I turn around to look at her. I had been so deep in thought that I hadn't even heard her talking to me.

"Sorry babe I spaced out for a second. What did you say?" I reply as I throw a fresh shirt over my head.

"I said, did you wanna sleepover tonight?"

"Sleepover where?" It was probably a stupid question to ask but she's never asked or let me to sleepover before.

"Cass and I are sleeping at the house since dad, Trina and Kitty are away. I thought maybe you'd want to stay over too? I was going to ask Josh as well, so he felt included. But you don't have to if you don't want too."

"No, no of course I want too!" you can tell from my tone I'm surprised, "you've just never asked me to sleepover before."

"Well, I figure if we're going to visit each other at college, we're going to have to share a bed at some point. Let's think of it like a test. Besides, I should probably learn all your bad sleeping habits, it could drive a wedge between us," she jokes and I fake offence.

"Excuse me, my bad sleeping habits? Who says you don't have bad sleeping habits?" I tease.

"I don't know what you're taking about."

"Yeah, whatever you say. You're lucky I love you," I reply, kissing her quickly.

"Not as much as I love you, Kavinsky. Now come on. Cass and Josh are probably wondering where we are," she says taking my hand and leading me out the door. I didn't think it was possible to love her more.

* * *

 **What's up guys? Here is a brand spanking new update for you. As you can guess, I've decided to make the homecoming portion of this story a three-parter as opposed to a two-parter. Here's what I can tell you about what's coming up. You will get a Josh and Lara Jean scene. You will get a Peter and Cass scene. Both scenes purely platonic! That's all I'm going to spoil you with.**

 **I know this is a different side to Lara Jean than what we're used to in the books but college is the time where you truly are discovering who you are and yes, sexual awareness. So yes, this may be out of character for Lara Jean BUT I think that it makes her even more relatable and I want to explore that journey a little bit. I hope I've done it in a tasteful way.**

 **Secondly, I've been getting a lot of comments about Peter joining a fraternity, which I'm sorry to disappoint anyone but I'm opting against it. The only reason as to why is because I'm from Canada and we do not have fraternities where I live so I have no knowledge about this. I want to make the story as truthful as possible and I don't think I can do justice to that storyline, so please forgive me!**

 **You all know what to do. Favourite or follow this story and leave a review! I look forward to hearing from you.**

 **Love, Sam**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

I still can't wrap my head around what _almost_ happened tonight.

I'd never known my girlfriend, Lara Jean Song Covey, to be direct especially when it came to anything physical. She didn't even panic when my roommate walked in on us ... she actually found it funny! Despite being in college for only a month, I was seeing a whole new side to her and I had to admit I liked it just as much as it freaked me out. Sure, we'd been together for almost two years but the last time anything physical almost happened, I was convinced that was her way of closing a chapter on us. I knew that wasn't the case now, we were in a totally different place, but the incident still loomed in my subconscious. I'd never admit it to her but sometimes that moment creeps up on me like a thief in the night.

I sometimes think what life would be like without Lara Jean. Would I have still been the same guy I was when I was with Gen? Would Gen and I have gotten back together? I shake the thought from my mind. Yes, Gen was first everything and I thought I loved her. But it wasn't until Lara Jean that I knew what it meant to love someone. Gen and I were together for five years and our break-up didn't crush me nearly as much as it did when Lara Jean and I took our mini hiatuses. I refuse to call them a break-up because we always found our way back to each other. Lara Jean says that hiatus was the more appropriate word anyways. I catch a glimpse at her from across the room as Tyler and Jake, two of my teammates, rearrange the cups for beer pong. She's talking to Josh about God knows what but I can't help but stare at her. She's the same but different and yet I can't find the words to describe it.

"Need a partner?" I'm interrupted from my thoughts when I see Cass standing next to me. I don't know much about her other than she always says what's on her mind and she's confident. She's almost reminds me of Chris in a way. You never really know what's going on her head.

"Ugh yeah but you're not drinking right?" Lara Jean said she would be driving us back to the Coveys but there was no way I was letting her drive if she planned on drinking. Call me paranoid but I wasn't taking any chances. Not with my safety or Lara Jean's.

"Come on Kavinsky, I know my hair is blonde but I'm not an idiot," she jokes and I chuckle in response.

"Alright then. Let's see what you got," I tell her and I watch as Tyler and Jake drool over her. Cass is attractive but Lara Jean is much prettier. But from a guy's perspective, I see where their coming from.

"Who's the babe scrub?" Tyler asks as he and Jake fist bump, which earns an eye roll from Cass.

"Cassandra, meet Tyler and Jake. She's a friend of my girlfriend. They go to UNC," I point towards Lara Jean. Tyler's got a dumbass smirk on his face and judging by the look on Cass, she's ready to wipe it right off his face.

"Don't you have like a sorority to talk to? This game is for the big leagues," Jake snickers at her.

"That's funny. I didn't realize beer pong had a gender requirement. I'll tell you what ... how about we make things interesting?" she replies and I stare at her with uncertainty. What kind of interesting? Tyler and Jake had been undefeated all night.

"I'm listening," Tyler challenges.

"Let's make a bet. The losers have to give the winners a $100 bucks each. According to my math that's $20 bucks a cup." Now my uncertainty has turned into shock. There is no way in hell we're going to beat Tyler and Jake and I definitely don't have that kind of cash lying around.

"You've got yourself a deal," Tyler states and I watch them shake on it. I don't even know if Cass is good at beer pong. As Tyler and Jake begin to fill their cups with more alcohol, I grab her arm lightly.

"Are you sure about this?" I whisper to her and a smirk begins to form on her face.

"Absolutely. I didn't peg you as someone who was afraid of a little competition Kavinsky."

"I'm not. But that's a lot of money and you're not even drinking! If they find out, we're both dead."

"They're never going to know. Besides as far as they know, I have a rum and coke in my glass," she replies holding up her red solo cup. This girl has balls of steel.

"Okay. Fine. Just don't say anything," I warn.

"Duh, first rule of Fight Club." Finally ... a girl that knows a thing or two about Fight Club.

* * *

Before dating Peter, I always fantasized what love would be like. In books, it always seemed easy but I could know differentiate between fantasy and reality. Before Peter, I never experienced love. I mean I thought I had, hence the five love letters I wrote, but being with Peter had taught me otherwise. Love was messy and complex. It meant having the best moments of your life while also living out your worst nightmares. But I wouldn't have traded all my experiences with Peter for anything. It made me a better person and for that, I would always be grateful.

"Looks like Cass and Peter are getting along," Josh muses. I look towards the beer pong table. They're setting up for the next round of beer pong. They're discussing something and from the look on Peter's face, he looks a bit concerned. If life was like books, Peter and Cass would have been the perfect match. They are both confident, outgoing, beautiful, the life of the party. They're the couple you'd root for but I knew real life didn't work like that.

"I think it's great actually. I think it's also really great to that you and Peter mended fences. Peter told me what happened between you. I just really wanted to thank you for including him, especially after what happened."

"Peter didn't mend fences with me to be my friend Lara Jean. He did it for you. Don't get me wrong, Kavinsky and I are in a good place, and we're bros, but he did it for you. He'd do anything for you," Josh states and I know in my heart he's right.

"Josh, can I ask you something."

"Always," he replies.

"Why after you and Margot broke up, did you stop coming around?" I question. I can see it in his eyes, he's trying to find the right words. He takes a swing of his drink and sighs.

"It was hard to be around you guys. The longer I stayed away, the easier it became. It had nothing to do with you or Kitty, and I know it's selfish, but I couldn't help but feel like it would ever be the same. I just needed a minute to catch my breath and then I got your letter. I should have never kissed you Lara Jean and I want you to know how sorry I am. I was selfish, alone and I missed my best friend but you had Peter and Margot was in Scotland and it was just easier to be away."

For the first time in a long time, I finally felt close to Josh again. I finally had the answer I was seeking and now I had closure on that chapter of my life. I heard once that life was a classroom and maybe, just maybe, this was a lesson both Josh and I had to learn. The lesson to be better friends to one another.

"I understand but please don't be a stranger anymore, okay? Promise me," I tell him and he looks down a smile. I nudge his shoulder with mine lightly.

"I promise. Still best friends?" he asks, holding out his fist.

I laugh as my fist bumps his. "Always."

* * *

"Do you want to go first or me?" I ask Cass. After an eye to eye battle, I had gotten the first cup in which meant that we were going first and with $100 dollars on the line, I wasn't willing to risk anything. The rules of beer pong are pretty simple. Air ball meant loss of a turn, two balls in the same cup meant two cups were to be taken away, and if there was a roll-back, you got a trick shot. Fairly simple but with money on the line, I wasn't willing to take any chances.

"You go first," she replies and I get into position to make the first shot. Staring at the cups, I throw the ping-pong ball. The ball goes on in and I'm grateful that I've made at least one shot tonight. I watch as Cass gets ready to take her shot when Tyler and Jacob begin to taunt her amongst themselves. She lobs the ball and it goes in to the extra same cup I got mine in. Tyler and Jacob are shocked and quite frankly so am I.

"If I'm not mistaken that's two cups," she replies coolly holding up two fingers. She's throwing them off their game as the next shots Tyler and Jacob throw miss the cups completely. She's good ... really good in fact and I start to feel a little better about the wager she's made. We continue the game and she makes shot after shot. Tyler and Jacob are pissed I can see it but Cass isn't budging. We continue our streak until we're finally down to one cup.

"Looks like we're down to one. Guess this game really isn't for the big leagues after all," she taunts and I know it's only going to fuel Jacob and Tyler's fire.

"It's not over until it's over little girl," Tyler remarks as he throws the ball straight into the cup.

"Your move Kavinsky," Cass replies. I throw the ball and it goes into the cup. We're down to the final rule of the game. If Cass doesn't make this shot, Tyler and Jacob have a chance at redemption. If she makes it, it's game over. With one throw, it's in and I'm in complete and utter disbelief that we've won. We won $200 dollars in fact.

"And that is how you play in the big leagues," she states as we both high-five one another, "I think it's time you coughed up that money boys."

* * *

I never understood why people made beer pong out to be a spectacle but everyone seems to be fascinated by what's happening. As Cass makes the last shot into the cup, the crowd of people erupts in cheers. I have no idea what is going on but it must mean they've won. Drinking games had never been my thing so I suppose that's why I could never understand it. But from all the parties Peter has taken me too, people take beer pong very seriously. But this game with Cass and Peter has a different vibe to it and I begin to watch more intently. Cass has her hand stuck out to their opponents and I watch as the two boys fish into their pockets. Their wallets are out and they place an ample amount of cash into Cass's hand. What the hell did her and Peter get up too?

"What do you think happened over there?" Josh remarks.

"I don't know but I think we're about to find out," I reply as Cass and Peter begin to make their way over to us. Cassandra always walked with a certain confidence about her but this time she's beaming. Peter still looks the same though except this time a smirk is gracing his lips. I watch as Cass passes him something, which he stashes in his back pocket.

"What did you two do?" I ask as Peter puts his arm around me. Cass shrugs in response.

"Whatever do you mean?" she replies innocently and I knew if she won't spill, Peter will eventually.

"It didn't look like nothing. What did those guys give you?" I question.

"They won't be messing with Kavinsky and me again when it comes to beer pong. Let's just say those boys won't be playing beer pong for money ever again." I can't find the right words. They bet on their beer pong game! How much money did Peter and Cass win?

"How much did you guys win?" Thank God for Josh and his inquisitive nature.

"A hundred bucks each. Nothing major," Cass replies coolly and I look towards Peter. He gives me those guilty puppy dog eyes; the kind of eyes that beg me not to be mad at him. I shake my head in response. I make a mental note to myself: never leave Cass in charge of making wagers when it comes to Peter.

"Oh come on LJ, don't be mad. It was all my idea. Besides now Peter's got some coin to take you out on multiple dates."

"What made you think I don't have money to take Lara Jean out on dates," Peter challenges. I know they're joking with each other but still, I like how Peter can call her out on her bluff.

"Because you almost crapped yourself when I made that wager. You're welcome by the way," she tease back. Peter laughs in response. I like that two of them are getting along this well. Not that I was worried. Both Cass and Peter can make friends with anyone.

"Whatever," he states, "can we leave? This party is getting lame."

He didn't have to ask me twice.

* * *

Leaving the party was the best idea I ever had. It was nice that the four of us could hang out and it not be awkward. Not awkward for Cass in particular but Lara Jean, Josh and I all have a questionable history with one another. I think that's what I was worried about most: that the shit from our past would resurface but Cass never asked. Lara Jean told me that Cass knew everything but she didn't strike me as the type to bring it up. Besides, it was really more of an opportunity to learn more about her than anything else. I knew bits and pieces from Lara Jean over our late night phone calls but hearing it from Cass was a different story. It's crazy what college exposes you too, especially different people and their backgrounds. The conversation was effortless and it made me feel a little bit better about who Lara Jean was spending all her time with. Not that I ever had to worry, Lara Jean was very capable of handling herself but it put me at ease to know that she wasn't alone. That's the one thing that would have killed me: knowing she was alone while I was three hours away.

As we said our goodnights and headed up the stairs, Cass sleeping in the spare room and Josh on the couch, I couldn't help but feel a wave of nervousness as I walked into Lara Jean's room. Sure, I had been in her room plenty of times but I'd never actually slept in here all night. Believe me, it wasn't for a lack of trying! I've snuck in here countless times in the middle of the night but Lara Jean never, _ever_ , let me stay nor have we ever slept in the same bed.

"This is a little weird right?" Lara Jean pipes up, entering the room in her pajamas. I give her a slight nod. Thank God she was thinking it too.

"If you don't want me to stay here tonight, there's an extra couch downstairs. I don't mind."

"No, I didn't mean it like a bad weird. I think it's good for us to get used to it, especially if we're going to be visiting each other," she says as she climbs under the cover. I watch her intently. She's wearing the same grey nightgown as the night in the hot tub. _Damn, she looked so good in it_ , I think to myself. I always had a soft spot for the nightgown.

"Are you going to come under the covers or are you going to stare at me all night? I think I see some drool," she teases. I shake my head and laugh. Girl's got jokes now. I pull my t-shirt over my head and slide underneath the covers. I wrap my arms around her waist and hug her close, inhaling the coconut shampoo that I love so much.

"This is hands down my favourite part of tonight," I murmur before placing a soft kiss on her neck.

"Why's that?" she inquires. I know she knows what I'm about to say but the girl loves to fish for compliments; compliments that I'm always happy to provide her.

"Because it's the first night that I don't have to say goodbye to you. Just like we always talked about," I state and I know she's smiling.

"It's my favourite part of the night too," she replies and I place one last kiss on her neck.

"Hey Peter, I love you."

"I love you too."

And just like that we're both drifting off to sleep. Yeah, this was definitely my favourite part of the night.

* * *

 **Well my beautiful readers, I am back with another update. Sorry for posting so late. I was actually on vacation and was just getting back to my regular routine so that's why it took me a little longer than normal to update. I didn't forget about you all!**

 **Firstly, I want to thank all you beautiful people for your love for this story. Seriously, my emails were flooded with reviews, likes, and follows. You guys are absolutely out of this world and I have mad love for each and every one of you! You guys are too good to me, I swear. Sometimes I feel like I don't deserve you.**

 **Anyways my loves, I hope you loved the chapter and please leave a review. I always take suggestions into consideration! Also, please remember to be kind to one another. I think the world could use a little more kindness.**

 **Until we meet again readers ... – Sam xo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Lara Jean! I'm leaving!" I hear Cass call from the foyer. It was a few days before Thanksgiving and Cass was heading home to Nashville to visit her family for the holidays and reading week. Tonight, would be the first I was in the dorm room alone and to be honest, it felt kind of nice to spend the night alone. Don't get me wrong, I love Cass but sometimes just having a moment to myself was needed; however, I did wish Peter was here. We haven't seen each other much since Cass and I came back to Virginia for homecoming weekend; he and Josh came down once for the afternoon but Peter had to head back for an early morning lacrosse practice on Sunday. But even though I got his letters and talked to him all the time, I still missed him. I step out into the foyer, where Cass is struggling to get all her bags in order. For a girl who's going home for a week, she sure has packed a lot of bags. She told me that it had something to do with changing her fall clothes for winter ones. I had no idea that, that was at thing but when it comes to Cass ... there's a few things I'm not quite sure of.

"Alright LJ, I'm off. You good here all by yourself?" she asks. She's adjusting her bag on her shoulder, her hand resting on the door knob.

"You know Cass, I'm eighteen years old. I think I can spend one night by myself," I reply. I watch as she shrugs her shoulders lightly.

"I guess you're right. I'll just tell ..." she begins and swings open the door, "him to leave."

"Peter!" I scream and he gives me that smile that makes me weak in the knees. He grabs me into a hug and I don't want to let him go, "what are you doing here?"

"Come on Covey ... you aren't the only one that's good at surprises," he muses. He shoots me his signature Kavinsky wink and I giggle in response. I can hear Cass fake gag as Peter throws his arm around my shoulder.

"You're two are gross and cute all at the same time. Anyways, I'm off to take an eight hour road trip back too ole Tennessee. Happy Thanksgiving!" she exclaims, hugging me first and then Peter.

"Call me when you get there?" I ask her and she nods her head.

"You got it," she winks in response, "see you guys on the flip side. Don't do anything I would do."

* * *

"Hang on a second ... so you're telling me that he's a math whiz who refuses to maximize his full potential?" Lara Jean asks me as we lie on the couch watching a movie. We continued working through our movie list and it was brought to my attention that Lara Jean had never seen _Good Will Hunting_. I don't know how a girl, who was so into classic films and valued education, has never seen it. I couldn't lie though, it was nice to be able to show Lara Jean something for a change.

"Yeah, exactly. I'm surprised you've never seen this movie before. It's a classic!" I say with a hint of sarcasm. I pop another kernel into my mouth when Lara Jean gives me a side glance; she only ever gives me these when she knows I'm being smug or sarcastic. I place a chaste kiss on his cheek and I watch her manner change. Works like a charm.

"Matt Damon is so cute," she says dreamily and now it's my turn to give her a side glance.

"I am way hotter," I scoff.

"You wish," she replies and I strike her playfully with a pillow. It reminded me of the first time we watched a movie together. It was _16 Candles_ and Kitty had made a remark about how attractive Jack Ryan was. That was when Kitty and I had engaged in the first of many _epic_ pillow fights. I'm interrupted by my thoughts when a pillow strikes me in the face. Oh, game on Lara Jean Covey. Game on.

The pillow fight lasts about ten minutes and ends with me on top of Lara Jean who has just surrendered. To be fair, I used tickling to my advantage ... knowing full well that Lara Jean would only surrender if I used that tactic. I watch her sigh in defeat. She is so cute when she's defeated. I place a kiss on her forehead, then on the tip of her nose, and finally kissing her mouth. She's eager in her response and I can't help but think that this is going to be Homecoming 2.0. We hadn't really talked about that night since it happened and this is the first time we've been alone in almost a month. There was no Cass, no Josh, no Kitty. It was just her and I and the prospect of taking our relationship to the next level was imminent.

Our kisses are simple at first but gradually turn into a full blown make-out session. This wasn't unfamiliar territory for us; we had done this multiple times and on many occasions. But something felt different this time. I feel her fingers grab the hem of my shirt and we break apart slowly; my shirt coming over my head and onto the floor beside us. My lips find their way to her neck, my hand rising slowly up her shirt. I feel her fingers wrap around my biceps and I know that her first time cannot be on her couch ... especially a couch that she and Cass share.

"What's wrong?" she asks timidly, taking notice of my sudden abruptness.

"Nothing. I just don't think your first time should be on a couch," I reply.

"Peter. Are we seriously having a conversation about this right now? You know where my room is," she replies. I catch her hint and with one swift motion, we're kissing and she's in my arms. I maneuver my way to her bedroom, carrying her, my lips never leaving hers. I shut her bedroom door with my foot. After tonight, things were definitely going to change.

* * *

Darkness consumes me as I open my eyes. I can't believe what just transpired; I, Lara Jean Song Covey, was no longer a virgin and I has zero regrets. I loved Peter and Peter loved me and that was something I could never regret ... no matter what happens between Peter and I. Margot told me that she read somewhere that sex, the first time, is different for everyone. Sure, it wasn't the most graceful experience but it was perfect. Peter took care of me and made sure I felt comfortable and safe, which was all I could have asked for.

I roll over and see Peter's sleeping form; his arm draped limply around my waist. Soft snores are escaping his lips and it's in that moment that I knew I could look at him like this forever. I felt like I was burning a hole through his head for how intently I was staring at him. I still couldn't believe a boy like Peter Kavinsky fell in love with me. He was so patient with me and he never rushed me. I know that must have been hard for him considering his relationship with Gen. From the rumours around school, they did it all the time. I wonder if our time together was different than his and Gen's. I wouldn't dare ask him but I had always been curious by nature.

I crawl out of bed quietly, throw on my bath robe, and make my way into the bathroom. I notice Peter's shirt lying on the floor and I pick it up gently before heading into the washroom. After splashing water on my face and slicking my hair back, I throw Peter's t-shirt over me. Shutting the light in the bathroom, I quietly make my way back to my bedroom. I notice Cass' closed door from across the hall and I can't help but laugh. When I tell her, I don't know what she's going to say! The door creaks slightly as I make my way back inside. I shut the door behind me lightly.

"Damn Covey, you look sexy in my t-shirt." Damn, Peter's awake.

"You think?" I say as I strike a model pose. Peter laughs in response.

"What time is it?" I ask. I hadn't checked my phone when I got out of bed. I had been too invested in my own thoughts.

"Time to go back to bed," Peter says, patting the empty space next to him. I climb under the covers and Peter, instinctively wraps his arm around me.

"Are you okay?" he asks timidly. I nod my head before staring at him intently.

"Yes?" Peter asks playfully and I give him a small smile.

"Thank you for tonight and thank you for being so patient with me," I reply and based on his facial expression I know I've caught him off guard. Now he's staring at me and I think this is the first time I've rendered Peter Kavinsky speechless. His eyes are searching mine and as awful as it sounds, I'm finding much enjoyment in this situation. Finally, he lifts my chin with his index and middle finger. He places a soft kiss on my lips before speaking.

"I would have waited forever if I had too. You weren't my first Lara Jean but I am going to do anything to have you be my last. So I don't want you to thank me because loving you is everything and I wouldn't trade what we have for anything in the world. So if anyone should be thanking anyone, it should be me thanking you for letting me love you."

I stare at Peter in disbelief. Peter Kavinsky would always be the first boy to have my heart, body and soul. And for that, I would always be grateful.

* * *

We're cruising on the open highway and we're roughly about ten minutes from the Covey's place. I catch of glimpse of Lara Jean in my peripheral, she's starting absent-mindedly out the window, the wind blowing her hair softly around her face. She deep in thought when I slip my free hand into hers. That was the nice thing about our relationship, we didn't always have to talk. We could just enjoy each other's company. We drive silently for another ten minutes before I pull into the Covey's driveway.

"Peter, why is your mom's van parked in the driveway?" Lara Jean asks. Why was my mom's van parked in the driveway? When I last spoke to her, she told me that we were going to my grandparents for Thanksgiving. I was going to have lunch with the Coveys then head over to my grandparents. Since when did the plans change?

"I have no idea. But I think we're about to find out," I say, taking the keys out of the ignition. Trina is walking towards the car and just as Lara Jean exits the car, she engulfs her in a hug with Kitty and Doctor C following suit. This was the first time they had seen her since she left for UNC and I couldn't take that moment away from her. My thoughts are interrupted when I'm engulfed in a hug by Trina, receive a high-five from Kitty and handshake from Doctor C before we head inside. As we enter inside, I see my mom and Owen sitting in the living room. Kitty plops herself next to Owen as my mom comes over to give Lara Jean and I a hug.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" I ask, pulling from her embrace.

"Grandpa is sick so they cancelled. I was in the grocery store, trying to find a last minute turkey, when I saw Dan and Trina who so graciously invited us to spend Thanksgiving with them," she replies and I can't help but feel nervous. This had been the first time our families had ever been in the same room with each other. Sure, they saw each other at school functions but it was nothing like this before. I watch as Lara Jean embraces my mom but shoots me a look of surprise. Even after everything, Lara Jean still thinks my mom hates her. I told her she doesn't but she hardly believes me.

"Mrs. Kavinksy, it's good to see you again," Lara Jean states sweetly and my mother smiles at her. _See Lara Jean, I told you my mom doesn't hate you_ , my subconscious roars and it's almost like Lara Jean can read my mind – especially when she shoots me the don't-even-say-I-told-you-so look on her face. Doctor C calls us over to eat and I'm just happy this awkward moment is over.

* * *

I don't care what Peter says, his mom hates me.

Okay, maybe hate is a strong word but she definitely isn't the number one fan of the Lara Jean club. I guess I can't blame her ... I broke her son's heart twice. Although the heart break was brief, Peter was her son and any good mother would defend her child. So could I blame her? No. Did I think we'd be best friends? No. Do I hope that one day she can like me instead of tolerate me? Absolutely. Maybe that would be my New Year's Resolution this year ... get Mrs. Kavinsky to like me instead of tolerate me. I make a mental note to add that into my resolution list that I began cultivating the moment November 1st arrived.

Thanksgiving goes surprisingly well considering this is the first time both of our families are together in one room sharing a meal. We never did this with the Sandersons when Josh and Margot were dating. But Peter is different and I think my dad knows it too. I don't know how he knows but I guess fathers just do.

"The meal was delicious, Dan and Trina. You guys have to give me the recipe for that stuffing," Mrs. Kavinsky chimes and Trina is as happy as a clam to receive the compliment. Everyone in the Covey household, and Peter, knew that Trina was not always the best cook but there were times when she made some exemplary dishes. The stuffing was one of them.

"Oh thank you Diane, I will definitely pass that recipe to you. Just remind me when you leave and if we forget, I'll just give it to Peter next week when he comes by for his weekly Sunday meal." Wait. Peter's weekly Sunday meal? What did Trina mean by that?

"Weekly Sunday meal?" I shoot my question over to Peter. He shrugs his shoulder in response.

"Peter comes over every Sunday to have dinner or lunch with us. I thought you knew that. Peter and I are going to the movies next week," Kitty remarks nonchalantly and honestly this was the first time I was hearing about it but I couldn't help but love Peter more. He came ever Sunday even when I wasn't here to make sure my family was okay. What more could I ever ask from him?

"Well, who wants some coffee and dessert," my dad chimes as he begins to pick up the empty dishes off the table and I silently thank him with my eyes for reliving the awkwardness. It took everything in my power not to grab Peter by the collar and lay one on him. Just as my dad is about to reach for another dish when Peter stops him.

"Hey Dr. C. I got them. You cook, I do dishes. That's the game plan every Sunday. Why don't you guys go sit in the living room, I can finish up here," Peter replies and my dad graciously passes the plates over to Peter.

"I'll help," I say cheerfully and Peter flashes me a grin. We always made a good team.

"Alright then. We'll let you guys do your thing," my dad states as everyone makes their way to the living room. Peter begins to wash the dishes and I watch him intently. How did I get so lucky to have a guy who would do anything for me and my family? As he grabs the next dish, I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his waist, my cheek pressing into his back. He looks over his shoulder at me and smiles.

"What's this for?"

"You're the best boyfriend ever Peter Kavinsky and I love you."

"I love you too," he says sweetly, "but these dishes are not going to dry themselves."

Grabbing the towel, I smack his butt lightly. Peter smiles as he passes me a wet dish and it was in the moment, I knew that I could probably do this forever.

* * *

 **Hello you beautiful readers. I'm back with another update for you all. This one was my longest update yet! Sorry for not updating sooner but you all know by now that I want to give you guys the best updates possible. So what did we think about the chapter? Are we happy with Lara Jean and Peter's first time? Did you like that their families spent Thanksgiving together?**

 **You all know what to do. Leave a review with your thoughts because they are always appreciated and I love reading them. Also, thank you to everyone who follows me and this story. You are all such a blessing.**

 **Until we meet again loves ...**


End file.
